In many sports, players often wear protective equipment in order to avoid hurting and/or injuring themselves. For example, hockey players often wear shoulder pads, shin pads and elbow pads in order to prevent injury caused by physical contact with other players, hockey sticks, boards and pucks.
In general, the protective equipment is worn over the player's undergarment clothing, which is often made of smooth materials. As such, during the course of a hockey game, the protective equipment may move in relation to the undergarment clothing, which causes the protective equipment to move away from their intended positions.
When the protective equipment moves out of place, not only is it uncomfortable and irritating for the player, but it also means that the player may not be adequately protected until the protective equipment is moved back into its intended position. As such, not only is it distracting for the player but it opens up the possibility for the player to be hurt.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a shirt for a sports player that has gripping means for maintaining the protective equipment in their intended positions, so as to alleviate at least in part the deficiencies described above.